


Some Princes Don’t Become Kings (They Become Botanists Instead)

by my_name_is_irrelevant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Coran has a daughter!, Coran is married!, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, coran coran the pan man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_irrelevant/pseuds/my_name_is_irrelevant
Summary: Lance is 6th in line for the Altean throne. So instead of getting all the royal training he’s going to college instead.





	Some Princes Don’t Become Kings (They Become Botanists Instead)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for clicking on this fic in the first place, and heres just a few houskeeping things first. 
> 
> 1) This has only been very quickly been looked over by a friend so if you see an issue let me know
> 
> 2) In this AU Altea is where Crete is irl and Diobaazal is in very very north Russia. Like find the most north part of Russia and thats it. 
> 
> 3) Please leave comments! Tell me what you think! I’ll probably respond to all of them! 
> 
> 4) The title of the fic comes from Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy and the title of the chapter comes from Don’t by Ed Sheeran
> 
> 5) You’re awesome, and thanks for being here.

So maybe he was slightly nervous to get on a plane to go thousands of miles away from his family and everything he knows. But he’d never tell that to his _ sister _.

“Lance are you sure you packed your toothbrush?”

He groans and falls back onto his bed, “Oh my gosh, yes Allura, I’m sure I packed my toothbrush.”

Actually, he isn’t sure at all, but it can’t be _ that _difficult to get a toothbrush in the United States.

She sighs and flops down beside him, “I’m going to miss you.”

He turns his head, “All you’re going to miss is me constantly interrupting the ‘important monarch in succession’ lessons you and Luca have to do.”

She snorts, “I mean true, but,” she trails off. 

They sit in the quiet for a moment, relishing in the few moments of privacy. Just them, brother and sister. No titles, or crowns, or respectful bows. Just them.

And then came the knocking on the door, “Your Royal Highnesses? Prince Lance? Princess Allura?”

They slowly sit up and look at each other before bursting into laughter. 

He gets up and opens the door, putting a composed look on his face as he goes. Behind him he knows Allura is standing up and smoothing her skirts and face.

“I’m sorry for the delay, Al- my sister was helping me pack and we became distracted.”

The woman smiles kindly, “No problem sir, His Majesty asked for me to remind you that you need to be prepared to leave shortly. He said there would be press.”

Lance nods, “Thank you, I’ll be headed down to the entrance hall as soon as I am ready. Would you please send someone to take these bags for me?”

“Of course Your Royal Highness. Princess Allura, would you like an escort back to your room?”

Allura shakes her head, “No, thank you Maria.”

The maid bows, and turns to go. Lance quickly shuts the door, and turns to Allura. “I guess you should head out so you can get changed into whatever outfit you choose today.” 

She laughs, “I’ve had it chosen for weeks now. What are you wearing?”

He laughs nervously, “Uh, a shirt and blazer and pants.”

“Oh my gosh, you don’t even have an outfit.”

“Yes I do!” he exclaims, crossing his arms defensively. He walks and opens his closet, “See! Here’s a blue blazer, a white button up, um.” he pauses before grabbing a pair of khakis, “Some khakis! And my dress shoes.”

She rolls her eyes, “Whatever Lance, I’m going to go change.” He waves as she leaves, and starts pulling on his clothes.

When he makes it down to the hall it is a frenzy with people running around, some carrying suitcases, others prepping for press. Lance weaves his way through the crowd and finally finds his siblings huddled together, avoiding everyone else.

He sneaks up behind Lucien, the baby of the family, and makes a shushing sign towards Allura. She attempts to smother her giggles and Lance knows he has to act fast. He quickly grabs Lucien by the waist and lifts him up onto his shoulders. 

The little boy shrieks, and the Allura busts out laughing. Lance sets Lucien down, and he pouts at her. 

“Shut up.”

She giggles a bit more before quieting. Lance glances up and sees Luca rolling his eyes at him.

He grins, “What?”

Luca laughs and wraps his arm around Lance, “We’ll miss you little brother.”

Lance groans and shoves him away, and all his siblings laugh. 

Allura walks over and hugs him, “We are all very proud of you Lance. I mean, the rest of us never even went to college.”

Lance glares at her. “Allura, you and Luca are getting premo education on forgien relations and government from people better than college professors, _ and _are on the way to being rulers of the country. Loui is the captain of the royal guard, Annalise is working to be the official spokesperson of the Altean Royal Family, and Avon’s enlisting straight into the army. I’m pretty sure the fact that I’m going to college for botany isn’t that impressive in the grand scheme of things.” he pauses and smirks. “Plus you’re probably going to be the Queen of Belgium.”

Allura gasps and smacks him, “Shut up!”

Lance grins, and glances around for Allura’s aforementioned girlfriend, “Where is the princess anyways? I assume she came to see off her favorite future brother-in-law off to college.”

Allura rolls her eyes, “Lance, shut up. Romelle isn’t here this week. She had to be at home to meet the Kiribati ambassador.”

He nods, “Got it. Glad that -“

A deep voice comes from behind him, “I hope you aren’t going to say that Kiribati is an unimportant country as it is the place where we launched our satellites from.”

Lance turns and finds his father standing behind him. “Hey _ Baba _.”

The older man smiles, “Hello, Lance.”

Luca opens his mouth, and Lance knows he's about to ask “What about the rest of us.” but Alfor beats him to it.

“Hello Luca, Allura, and Lucien.” Luca smiles, appeased, and Alfor continues. 

“We have to head out to the car, Lance you will be riding with Allura and Luca, as well as your bodyguards that will be joining you.”

Lance nods, and turns to his sister and brother. Both are dressed in cyan and have the traditional markings of Alteans on their cheeks.

Luca smiles at him, “Come on Lance, let's go meet your babysitters.”

Lance’s forehead wrinkles, “What do you mean? It’s going to be Rain and Apollo right?”

Allura grins, and grabs his arm, walking towards the limo “Actually, they’re staying in Altea. Rain is pregnant and Apollo has requested not to leave the country. So we worked out something else.”

A butler opens the door and Allura slides in first, pulling Lance in behind her. He looks up from sitting down and sees his worst enemy. The bane of his existence. The sleaziest person known to man. A -

“Babe!”

Lance nearly groans as Luca launches himself at Lotor. 

Lance turns to Allura and she smiles, “So since we couldn’t get one of the regular bodyguards and didn’t have time to go through the screening process, Lotor kindly offered two of his most trusted guards for you.” She gestures at the two unfamiliar men in the car, that Lance hadn’t previously noticed due to his outrage of Lotor being present. 

Lotor smiles in a way that seems genuine but Lance could tell was oh so fake. 

“Prince Lance, meet Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane. They are the sons of one of my most trusted generals.”

The two men are quite different looking from one another. The one closest to Lotor is seemingly taller, and definitely more muscled. He has a strong jaw, and a scar across his nose. However, despite all this his eyes look kind. The other is much slimmer, though he still seems to be strong. He has dark hair that is pulled into a neat ponytail, and inky eyes that are more duty filled than the taller man.

The taller one puts out his hand, and Lance tentatively shakes it. 

“Your Royal Highness, it’s a pleasure to serve you.”

Lance smiles slightly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shirogane.”

Allura smiles kindly at the duo.“We have made arrangements so that you three will stay with a couple near the campus.”

Lotor jumps in, “The Galra hope that this will further the trust between our nations.”

Lance forces himself to give Lotor a gracious smile, and respond civilly instead of punching his assholish face. 

“I appreciate your help in finding me suitable guards, and I thank you, Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kogane, in taking this assignment.”

Both of the guards nod stiffly at him, and Lotor’s diplomatic smile breaks. 

“Now that all of the diplomacy and such is over with, congratulations on your acceptance into university!” 

Luca grins, “I know right! My little brother got into one of the most well known colleges in the United States!”

Lance rolls his eyes, “I’m actually pretty sure that award goes to Harvard, Luca.”

The man rolls his eyes, but Allura speaks up. 

“He _ is _right Luca. However I do have to say, the University of Florida is quite well known for its prowess in athletics.”

Lance is about to protest that though that may be true, he is not participating in any sports, when the car pulls to a stop.

The door opens, and Lance takes a moment to collect himself before stepping out. He pauses for a moment to wait for Allura to step out, and then takes her arm as they walk towards the plane. 

There are of course photographers on either side of the marked walkway, but Lance simply looks ahead at his waiting family. They are lined up by age right beside the stairs to the plane, and when the two reach him Allura takes her place beside their father. Luca and Lotor slide around him and take their places, Lotor a respectful foot behind Luca. 

Lance smiles softly at his siblings, and quickly goes to Lucien first. Judging by the slightly grumpy look on his face and the remarkably out of character formal wear, Lance assumes he is simply anticipating their return to the palace. He smirks and hugs his little brother. 

“Alright, now you be good while I’m gone. Stay up in your studies so I can get your help when I get back”

Lucien laughs, “Oh shut up Lance, and make sure you bring back souvenirs when you return.”

Lance laughs, and moves to Luca who pats his head. “Don’t get blackout drunk at a party please.” he looks over Lance’s shoulder then, “And if he does I fully expect pictures from you two.”

Lance turns and looks at the two guards who look flustered at being called out. Shirogane quickly salutes, and Luca snorts.

Lance looks over to Lotor and smiles again. “Thank you again for your help with the guards.”

The older man smiles, “Of course, anything for the Altean royal family.”

Lance then walks over to Allura and embraces her. “You better pick up my calls, okay?”

She pinches him lightly, “You too, asshole.”

They pull away and smile at one another before she pushes him towards their father. 

The two look at one another for a moment before the king hugs him. 

“You stay safe, son.”

Lance smiles, “I will. Have fun ruling the country.”

They pull away and Lance looks up at the stairs to the plane. He sighs and turns back to his family. They’re all smiling at him, and he waves quickly before starting up the stairs.


End file.
